leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
V3.8
} |length=35 |patch_number=V3.8 |Prev=V3.7 |Next=V3.9 |patch_notes= League of Legends V3.8 Champions ; * Aatrox, die Klinge der Düsteren ist in diesem Build dabei, wird aber zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt aktiviert. ; :Wir haben ein paar Änderungen an Tibbers vorgenommen, damit er mehr aushält und im späteren Spielverlauf in Teamkämpfen abseits von seinem initialen Schaden noch eine Gefahr darstellt. * ** Tibbers’ Leben wurde von 1200/1600/2000 auf 1200/2100/3000 erhöht. ** Tibbers’ Magieresistenz wurde von 25/45/65 auf 30/50/70 erhöht. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 125/175/225 auf konstante 100 verringert. ; :Diese Änderung erlaubt es Ashe-Spielern, ihre passive Fähigkeit strategischer einzusetzen, damit sie nicht nur ein Stufe 1-Schlag oder ein zufälliger kritischer Treffer ist. * ** Ashe erhält anstatt Chance auf kritische Treffer nun pro Sekunde 3/4/5/6 Steigerungen Fokus, wenn sie nicht angreift. ** Ashe wird bei ihrem nächsten normalen Angriff kritisch treffen, wenn sie 100 Steigerungen Fokus erreicht. ** Die Ausgangshöhe an Fokus-Steigerungen entspricht Ashes Chance auf kritische Treffer. ; * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Sperrfeuer“ manchmal keinen Schaden verursachte. ; :Als starker, kontinuierlicher Kämpfer hat Hecarim weiche Ziele mit dem hohen Schaden und der Angst beim Aufprall von auseinandergenommen. Um diese Fähigkeit wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu bringen, haben wir den Aufprallschaden weggenommen und ihn auf die Reiter, die mit Hecarim reisen, übertragen. Die Verbesserung von sollte Hecarim über kleine Mauern und Hindernisse auf seine Gegner zu springen lassen, wenn er auf sie zustürmt. Denkt daran, dass wir, wenn wir von kleinen Hindernissen sprechen, nur einige im Spiel gemeint sind, etwa die kleinen Felsvorsprünge am Fluss und die ganz schmalen Dschungelmauern. * ** Wenn Hecarims Ziel sich jenseits eines eng begrenzten Gebietes aufhält, springt Hecarim nun darüber hinweg zu seinem Ziel. * ** Verursacht keinen Schaden mehr am Zielort. ** Der Schaden der Reiter wurde von 100/200/300 (+0.4 Fähigkeitsstärke) auf 150/250/350 (+1.0 Fähigkeitsstärke) erhöht. ; : war unpraktisch, da Spieler, immer wenn sie es einsetzen wollten, die Heilung sofort benötigten, nicht über Zeit. Diese Änderung behält die Spielweise des „Aufbrechens der Verbindung“ bei, belohnt Karma nun aber angemessen dafür, dass sie mit ihrem W genutzt und ihre Gegner in der Nähe gehalten hat. * ** Die Manakosten wurden auf 50/55/60/65/70 verringert. ** Der Explosionsradius wurde von 230 auf 250 erhöht. * ** Gewährt nun korrekte Sicht auf die Einheit, während sie festgehalten wird. ** Bonus - : *** Heilt nicht mehr über Zeit in Höhe von 25 % des fehlenden Lebens. *** Heilt Karma nun sofort beim Ausführen in Höhe von 20 % (+1 % pro 100 Fähigkeitsstärke) ihres fehlenden Lebens und noch einmal 20 % (+1 % pro 100 Fähigkeitsstärke) ihres fehlenden Lebens, sollte die Verbindung nicht unterbrochen werden. * ** Bonus - : *** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die kleinen Schilde von Trotz den Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke nicht anwendeten. ; :Diese Änderungen an Kha'Zix sollen ihm letztendlich brauchbarere Entscheidungsfreiheiten lassen, wenn er Evolutionen wählt. gewährten einen so hohen Schaden und hohen Nutzen, dass sie seine anderen Evolutionen verdrängten. Leerenstachel erhält nun als Grundfertigkeit eine Verlangsamung, damit er auch auf Stufe 1 nützlich bleibt. Die Evolution von hing bis jetzt davon ab, ob ihr Ziele isoliert habt. Nun funktioniert sie, egal ob sie isoliert sind oder nicht, verursacht aber an isolierten Zielen mehr Schaden, wodurch ihr euch nun besser auf ihre Wirkung verlassen könnt, wenn ihr sie wählt. Wir haben zudem die Schadensverringerung von während der Tarnung erhöht, um die Wahl etwas verführerischer zu machen und die Spieler an dessen Nutzen zu erinnern. * ** Der Isolationsbonus erhöht den Schaden nun um 45 %. ** Die Evolution bringt 8 % Schaden für fehlendes Leben (Kann durch Isolation erhöht werden.). * ** Verlangsamt nun getroffene Ziele 2 Sekunden lang um 20 %. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 60/70/80/90/100 auf 55/60/65/70/75 verringert. ** Der Bonusfaktor des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens wurde von 0,9 auf 1,0 erhöht. ** Die Evolution verbraucht nicht mehr, um Effekte anzuwenden, sondern verdreifacht stattdessen den Schuss. ** Kann nicht mehr während ausgeführt werden. * ** Die Schadensverringerung während der Tarnung wurde von 40 % auf 50 % erhöht. ; * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die Verlangsamung durch Zähigkeit nicht verringert wurde. *** Der Patch kann "Verlangsamungsresistenz" gemeint haben. Zähigkeit verringert die Wirkdauer von Verlangsamungen und Leerenschlick hatte vor dem Patch keine Verlangsamungsdauer (siehe unten). ; :Für eine Kontrollmagierin mit ihren Fertigkeiten haute Lissandra ordentlich Schaden raus. Die Absicht hinter diesen Änderungen war es nicht nur, ihren Schaden zu verringern, sondern auch ihre Kontrolle im Kampf als ihre Kernstärke zu unterstreichen. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 12/10/14/11/16 auf 13/12/10/18/14 Sekunden verändert. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 70 auf 50 verringert. ** Es wurde ein Fehler behoben, durch den der Festhalteeffekt nicht angewandt wurde, falls Lissandra starb. * ** Die Abklingzeit beginnt anstatt bei der erneuten Aktivierung oder am Ende des Projektils nun sofort bei der Ausführung. * ** Die Dauer der Anwendung auf sich selbst wurde von 1,5 auf 2,5 Sekunden erhöht. ** Die Verlangsamung wurde von 20/20/20 % auf 20/30/40 % erhöht. ** Der Schaden wurde von 150/300/450 auf 150/250/350 verringert. ; :Wenn Nautilus in seinen Stufen vorankommt, hat er sowohl hohen Schaden als auch hohe Widerstandsfähigkeit, wenn er zuerst ausbaut. Als starker Initiator-Tank mit hoher Massenkontrolle haben wir diesen Schadensausstoß in der Spielmitte etwas reduziert, damit sein Schneeballeffekt weniger erdrückend ist. * ** Der Schaden wurde von 30/55/80/105/130 auf 40/55/70/85/100 verändert. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke bei Treffern niedriger ausfiel als vorgesehen. ; * ** Die Fähigkeit wurde überarbeitet, sodass sie nun die Umgebung besser einbezieht. ; :Sejuanis Überarbeitung führte dazu, dass sie unglaublich mächtig hinsichtlich Gesamtschaden und Massenkontrollpotential war. Wir haben ein paar dieser Stärken heruntergeschraubt, damit sie besser zu anderen Initiator-Tanks passt. * ** Der Bonusfaktor des zusätzlichen maximalen Lebens wurde von 16 % auf 10 % verringert. * ** Die Dauer der Verlangsamung wurde von 2/2,25/2,5/2,75/3 auf 1,5/1,75/2/2,25/2,5 Sekunden verringert. * ** Die Dauer der Betäubung und der Verlangsamung wurde von 1,5/1,75/2 auf 1,25/1,5/1,75 verringert. ; :Sona ist eine gleichbleibend starke Supporterin. Nachdem wir also ein lange bestehendes Problem bei „Powerakkord – Diminuendo“ gelöst hatten, hatten wir den Eindruck, sie wäre ohne zusätzliche Balanceänderungen eine gute Wahl. In diesem Sinne haben wir einige unserer älteren Änderungen an Sona zurückgenommen. Diese Änderungen sind so konzipiert, dass sie ihre Übereinstimmung mit anderen Supportern behält, indem wir ihren Schaden zu Beginn des Spiels und ihre Widerstandsfähigkeit zum Ende hin verringern, während wir sie am Anfang etwas nachsichtiger gestalten. * Stats ** Das grundlegende Leben wurde von 410 auf 450 erhöht. ** Die grundlegende Rüstung wurde von 9,3 auf 11,3 erhöht. * ** Der Grundschaden von „Powerakkord“ wurde von 8 + (10 x Stufe) auf 13/20/27/35/43/52/62/72/82/92/102/112/122/132/147/162/177/192 geändert. * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Powerakkord – Diminuendo“ von „Arie der Beharrlichkeit“ den verursachten Schaden nicht verringerte. ** Die Dauer von „Powerakkord – Diminuendo“ von „Arie der Beharrlichkeit“ wurde von 4 auf 3 Sekunden verringert. ** Die zusätzliche Rüstung und Magieresistenz für sich selbst und den geheilten Verbündeten wurde von 8/11/14/17/20 auf 6/7/8/9/10 verringert. ** Die zusätzliche Rüstung und Magieresistenz durch die Aura wurde von 3/6/9/12/15 auf 6/7/8/9/10 geändert. ; * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Thresh ausführen konnte, während er „Todesurteil“ zauberte. ; * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den das Ausführen von „Durchdringender Pfeil“, während ihr einen Gegner im Ziel hattet, dazu führte, dass Varus aufhörte sich zu bewegen. ; * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die Abklingzeit von „Schockschild“ auf höheren Stufen 1 Sekunde länger war als vorgesehen. * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den das Ausführen von „Rammbock“, während ihr einen Gegner im Ziel hattet, dazu führte, dass Vi aufhörte sich zu bewegen. Allgemeine Hinweise zu Champions * Fähigkeiten, die ein Ziel zum Springen über Mauern benötigen, suchen jetzt beidseits der Mauer nach der nächsten Position des Mauszeigers, damit die Spieler nicht versehentlich direkt in die Mauer springen, wenn die andere Seite zweifellos in Reichweite war. * Wir haben für die folgenden Fähigkeiten neue Zielindikatoren hinzugefügt, die anzeigen, wie weit das Ziel zurückgeschlagen wird: ** ** ** ** * Wir haben die Beständigkeit von Fähigkeiten, die sich unbeständig verhielten, wenn der Gegner im Ziel nutzte, verbessert. Wir räumen bei dieser Art Interaktionen auf, sodass entweder die Fähigkeit nicht ausgeführt oder „Blitz“ nicht genutzt wird (immer das eine oder das andere, nie beides zusammen). ** ** ** ** Änderungen an Verlangsamungszonen Alle Verlangsamungszonen aktualisieren sich jetzt in einem Intervall von einer Viertelsekunde, was bedeutet, dass, wenn ihr euch aus einer Verlangsamungszone herausbewegt, die Verlangsamung fast sofort nachlässt, es sei denn, ihr wurdet von einer Fähigkeit getroffen, die eine individuelle Verlangsamung nutzt (wie ). Das bedeutet: Das Lauftempo eures Champions wird schneller wiederhergestellt, wenn ihr ein Verlangsamungsfeld verlasst, aber die Verlangsamung innerhalb solcher Felder wurde nicht verändert. Durch diese Änderung sollten sich Interaktionen mit Verlangsamungszonen intuitiver gestalten, während Spieler, die schnell reagieren (denn ihr werdet schneller belohnt, wenn ihr aus dem Verlangsamungsfeld heraustretet) belohnt werden. Dies ist ein kleiner Rückschlag für die meisten Champions, die das betrifft, aber wir werden Champions, die durch diese Veränderungen betroffen sind, besonders im Auge behalten. * Bei den folgenden Fähigkeiten wurden die Verlangsamungs-Aktualisierungsraten auf 0,25 Sekunden verringert: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** Vladimir's verlangsamung wurde nicht aktualisiert - dies ist wahrscheinlich ein Fehler. * wendet auch eine Verlangsamung von 0,25 Sekunden auf Ziele an, die von der Detonation getroffen wurden. * Das Projektil von wendet auch eine Verlangsamung von 1 Sekunde auf Ziele an, die getroffen wurden. Gegenstände Wir haben die Preise einiger Startgegenstände verringert, damit die Spieler mehr Möglichkeiten beim Kauf von Tränken und allgemeinen Ausrüstungsteilen haben. * Die Kosten wurden von 350 auf 325 verringert. * Die Kosten der Rezepte der Gegenstände, die mit „Laufstiefel“ hergestellt werden, wurden um 25 erhöht. * Die Kosten wurden von 475 auf 400 verringert. * Das Leben wurde von 80 auf 60 verringert. * Die Manawiederherstellung bei einer Tötung wurde von 5 auf 4 verringert. * Die Kosten wurden von 475 auf 440 verringert. * Die Rüstung wurde von 5 auf 0 verringert. * Die Lebensregeneration wurde von 8 auf 10 erhöht. * Der einmalige passive Effekt blockt anstatt 6 nun 8 Schaden von normalen Angriffen durch Champions. :Wir haben die Zufälligkeit auf Madreds und Wriggles Gegenständen entfernt, um die Konsistenz zu erhöhen, wodurch wir es Spielern ermöglichen, ihre Dschungelrouten besser zu planen. „Wriggles Laterne“ war wenig verlockend, deshalb haben wir ihre Werte hochgeschraubt, damit sie den Platz im späteren Spielverlauf für all jene wert ist, die daraus einen Vorteil ziehen. * Alle Vorkommnisse von Zerfetzen als passiven Effekt wurden auf Verstümmeln geändert. * Verstümmeln ist nun der passive Effekt, der sich auf das Verursachen von zusätzlichem magischen Schaden an Monstern pro normalem Angriff bezieht. * Schlachter ist der passive Effekt, der sich auf das Verursachen von prozentualem zusätzlichem Schaden an Monstern aus allen Quellen bezieht. * EINMALIG, Passiv - Zerfetzen wurde zu EINMALIG, Passiv - Verstümmeln ** Verursacht nun 10 zusätzlichen magischen Schaden an Monstern pro normalem Angriff. * EINMALIG, Passiv - Zerfetzen wurde zu EINMALIG, Passiv - Verstümmeln **Verursacht nun 10 zusätzlichen magischen Schaden an Monstern pro normalem Angriff. * EINMALIG, Passiv - Verstümmeln ** Verursacht nun 60 zusätzlichen magischen Schaden an Monstern pro normalem Angriff. ** Verursacht keinen zusätzlichen Schaden mehr an Vasallen. * EINMALIG, Passiv - Verstümmeln ** Verursacht nun 100 zusätzlichen magischen Schaden an Monstern pro normalem Angriff. ** Verursacht keinen zusätzlichen Schaden mehr an Vasallen. * EINMALIG, Aktiv ** Die Dauer der Augen wurde von 180 auf 90 Sekunden verringert. ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 180 auf 90 Sekunden verringert. * Der Angriffsschaden wurde von 15 auf 25 erhöht. * Der Lebensraub wurde von 10 % auf 15 % erhöht. * Die Rüstung wurde von 30 auf 25 verringert. * Die Kombinationskosten wurden von 100 auf 500 Gold erhöht (die Gesamtkosten betragen anstatt 1600 nun 2000 Gold). :Vor ein paar Aktualisierungszyklen haben wir eine Reihe von Dschungelgegenständen verbessert, damit sie für Jungler lohnenswerter sind. Die Änderungen machten diese Gegenstände jedoch so wirkungsvoll, dass sogar Lane-Champions sie ungeachtet des passiven Effektes von Schlachter kauften. Wir möchten immer noch, dass Lane-Champions sie für Strategien mit Fokus auf das Aufräumen in Dschungellagern oder auf die Hilfe bei Kartenzielen in Betracht ziehen. Aber wir wollen im Grunde, dass sie sich vor allem für Jungler als optimale Wahl erweisen. * EINMALIG, Passiv - Schlachter ** Der Schadensbonus an Monstern wurde von 25 % auf 30 % erhöht. * Der Angriffsschaden wurde von 45 auf 35 verringert. * EINMALIG, Passiv - Schlachter ** Der Schadensbonus an Monstern wurde von 25 % auf 30 % erhöht. * Die Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 50 auf 40 verringert. * EINMALIG, Passiv - Schlachter ** Der Schadensbonus an Monstern wurde von 25 % auf 30 % erhöht. :Wir haben die passiven Effekte von auf die anderen beiden Gegenstände mit Angriffstempo bei einem Treffer übertragen, damit die Stellung von als Fähigkeitsstärke-Gegenstand für auf normale Angriffe fokussierte Champions gestärkt wird. Gleichzeitig haben wir den Magieresistenzraub auf übertragen, damit dieser besser zu Kämpfern mit Magieschaden passt ( passt ziemlich gut zu „Ende der Weisheit“, selbst bei Champions, die keinen magischen Schaden verursachen.). „Leiden“ wurde entfernt, da es nicht so recht passen wollte. * Die Kosten wurden von 950 auf 900 Gold verringert. * Dieser Gegenstand wurde aus dem Spiel entfernt. * Die Kombinationskosten wurden von 500 auf 920 erhöht. * Die Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 65 auf 60 verringert. * Zusätzlicher passiver Effekt - Normale Angriffe verursachen 15 (+15 % der Fähigkeitsstärke) als zusätzlichen magischen Schaden bei einem Treffer. * Neue Komponenten: + + + 700 Gold = 2400 Gold * Das Angriffstempo wurde von 40 % auf 42 % erhöht. * Überarbeiteter passiver Effekt – Normale Angriffe stehlen dem Ziel 5 Magieresistenz, bis zu 5-fach kumulativ. Karten Kluft der Beschwörer :Wir haben die anfänglichen Zeiten, zu denen die Dschungelmonster erscheinen, erhöht, um den frustrierenden Erfahrungsvorteil, den Spieler erhalten konnten, indem sie bestimmte Dschungellager leerräumten, bevor die Laningphase losging, zu umgehen. Diese Änderung wurde von sehr vielen professionellen Teams auf der ganzen Welt nachgefragt, da das einzige, was man dagegen tun konnte, war, die Lanes zu wechseln oder zu versuchen, das Ganze von vornherein zu verhindern. Die anderen Änderungen wurden vorgenommen, um Jungler zu stärken, da sie nicht mit Wölfen oder Geistern starten werden können, bevor sie zu ihren Verbesserungen kommen. Schnelleres Erscheinen wird auch einigen Champions helfen, die besonders lange brauchen, um Lager zu säubern, und einfach nur im Dschungel bleiben wollen. Insgesamt stellt dies eine Verbesserung für Jungler allgemein dar, da wir ihnen so zusätzliche Möglichkeiten für Dschungelrouten eröffnen. In diesem Sinne haben Jungler traditionell große Auswirkungen zu Beginn eines Spiels, deshalb haben wir ein paar Bedenken, dass diese Änderungen sie auf diesem Gebiet vielleicht zu stark machen. Wir werden die Situation im Auge behalten, um zu sehen, ob wir weitere Anpassungen vornehmen müssen. * Wölfe ** Der Zeitpunkt des ersten Erscheinens wurde von 1:40 auf 1:55 verlegt. ** Die Zeit bis zum erneuten Erscheinen wurde von 60 auf 50 Sekunden verringert. * Geister ** Der Zeitpunkt des ersten Erscheinens wurde von 1:40 auf 1:55 verlegt. * Golems ** Der Zeitpunkt des ersten Erscheinens wurde von 1:40 auf 1:55 verlegt. ** Die Zeit bis zum erneuten Erscheinen wurde von 60 auf 50 Sekunden verringert. * ** Die grundlegende Erfahrung, die gewährt wird, wurde von 220 auf 340 erhöht. ** Es gibt nun einen Partikeleffekt, der anzeigt, auf wen die Verbesserung übergegangen ist. * ** Die grundlegende Erfahrung, die gewährt wird, wurde von 220 auf 340 erhöht. ** Es gibt nun einen Partikeleffekt, der anzeigt, auf wen die Verbesserung übergegangen ist. * ** Die grundlegende Erfahrung, die gewährt wird, wurde von 40 auf 10 gesenkt. Gewundener Wald Es wurden verschiedene Gegenstände aktiviert. * * * * * Kristallnarbe Es wurden Dominion-Variationen verschiedener Gegenstände hinzugefügt. * (Kristallnarbe) ** Das Mana pro Steigerung wurde von 4 auf 5 erhöht. * (Kristallnarbe) ** Das Mana pro Steigerung wurde von 4 auf 8 erhöht. * (Kristallnarbe) ** Das Mana pro Steigerung wurde von 6 auf 10 erhöht. * (Kristallnarbe) ** Erhält anstatt alle 60 nun alle 40 Sekunden Steigerungen. Heulende Schlucht Es wurden verschiedene Gegenstände aktiviert. * * * * * * Die Distanz, ab der der Händler nicht mehr verfügbar ist, wird nun vom Rückrufpunkt und nicht vom Händler aus berechnet. * Die Distanz, ab der der Händler nicht mehr verfügbar ist, wurde von 1400 auf 1600 erhöht. * Es wurde ein Fehler behoben, durch den Spieler feststeckten, wenn sie hinter dem blauen Laserturm herumliefen. * Poros haben eine 80-Sekunden-Aktionfilm-Trainingsmontage durchlaufen und haben nun ein paar Resistenzen gegen Laser. Spieloberfläche Minikarte & Oberfläche * Der Namenszug eines Spielers taucht jetzt immer als letztes auf, wodurch er immer über Verbündeten und Lebensanzeige des Gegners erscheint. Benutzerdefinierte Gegenstandssets * Gegenstandssets gehen nicht mehr verloren, wenn ein Spieler seinen Beschwörernamen ändert. Spielmenüs * Die Seite mit den Tastenbelegungen wurde neu organisiert, damit sie leichter zu handhaben ist. Geschenkanimation * Die Geschenkanimation wurde aktualisiert. Minikarte bei Freien Spielen * Die Minikarte bei Freien Spielen wurde aktualisiert und enthält nun einzigartige Minikarten für jede Karte. Ligasystem * Es wurden Hinweise hinzugefügt, die Spieler informieren, wenn sie in Ranglisten-Warteschlangen kurz davor stehen, durch Inaktivität LP zu verlieren. Spielerverhalten Warnungen zum Spielerverhalten Der PvP.net-Client wird neue Warnungen für Spieler mit erhöhter negativer Aktivität anzeigen, damit diese mit Hilfe schneller und direkter Rückmeldungen ihr Verhalten so schnell wie möglich korrigieren können. * Spieler, die erst kürzlich durch unsportliches Verhalten aufgefallen sind, werden nach der Spielzusammenfassung eine Warnung sehen. * Warnungen werden nicht nach jeder Meldung eines Spielers auftauchen. Sie zielen auf Spieler ab, die ungewöhnlich hohe Vorkommnisse überaus negativen Spielerverhaltens aufweisen. Allgemein * Der Ladebildschirm nach der Championauswahl erscheint nun nicht mehr aus der Mitter verschoben, wenn ihr im randlosen oder im Fenstermodus spielt. * Es wurde eine mögliche Fehlerbehebung für einen Fehler eingebaut, der dazu führte, dass sich LoL auf Computern mit hoher Auslastung rechts unten im Bildschirm öffnete. * Das monochrome Display von Logitech-Tastaturen sollte nun nicht mehr gelöscht werden, wenn die letzten beiden Schaltflächen auf der Benutzeroberfläche gedrückt werden. * Die Helligkeit von Logitech-Tastaturen sollte sich nun nicht mehr ändern, wenn euer Champion tot ist. Undocumented Changes Items * ** Die Kosten wurden von 2450 auf 2400 verringert. * ** Die Kosten wurden von 2200 auf 2150 verringert. * ** Die Kosten wurden von 2525 auf 2475 verringert. Champions ; * ** Die Animation wurde verlangsamt. }} en:V3.8 fr:V3.08 pl:V3.8